


To the Heaven and Stars Above

by echronus



Series: Higher to Infinity [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Human!Spock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Vulcan!Spock, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echronus/pseuds/echronus
Summary: 「更何況我可是全銀河系唯一能在不違反單一配偶制的情況下搞3p的人，有誰拒絕得了這個？」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 突然有靈感又很想寫肉，所以加了點情人節元素。無奈鋪陳了3千字還是無法進入正戲！只好趕著14號尾巴先發一半上來XD  
> 篇名出自Ellie Goulding的Powerful，這首歌根本就是為了SK的PWP所作啊！一定要去聽看看XD
> 
> ※※※注意：本篇為字面上的SKS，某種意義上的互攻3P，CP潔癖者勿閱※※※

    Kirk站在Risa星上的傳送站旁，滿懷期待地等著Spock傳送至地表。要是在以前，Spock絕對不會贊同到這個豔名遠播——而他稱之為惡名昭彰——的渡假星球來進行企業號睽違三個月的登岸假期。說實在的，都23世紀了，性需求早就不是什麼羞於啟齒的事宜。而企業號上大多數單身的船員，都因為非常期待這趟他們稱之為「Risa大解放」的行程，而在這幾個月以來工作得格外認真。

 

    即使有獎勵辛勤的船員們這麼正當的理由，最後讓企業號上實際握有最終決策權的大副點頭同意這個登岸假地點的決定性原因，還是因為企業號的艦長在兩個月以前已經結束了他的單身生涯。當然，講究邏輯又自律的瓦肯人是絕對不會承認他以前之所以反對，除了他羅列出的那些正當理由，其中還摻雜了部份私心。

 

    總之，他們終於來到了這個全β象限，也許是全銀河系最受歡迎的度假勝地。企業號才剛抵達不到一小時，大部分的船員早就興奮地一哄而散，跑得沒影了。Kirk和Spock是最後一批傳送下來的，剛才在傳送室裡，Spock以他需要調整一下數值為由要Kirk自己先傳送到地表，Kirk雖然覺得有些反常，但因為滿腦子都在想像要怎麼充分運用這三天假期而不疑有他。

 

    等Spock傳送下來的時間長得讓Kirk開始覺得奇怪時，原本平靜的鍊結那端傳來一陣奇異的震顫，Kirk覺得有點熟悉。還來不及深思之際，眼前的傳送平台上出現了兩個光圈。 _但Spock應該是自己一人，所以也不是他。_ 這樣的想法在Kirk腦海中閃過。但，待光圈中所有粒子再次聚合，那的確是Spock——而且有 _兩個_ Spock。

 

    ***

 

    「又來了？」Kirk驚訝地大叫。但他臉上的表情與其說是驚恐；倒不如說是驚喜比較多。

 

    傳送台上的兩個Spock，露出一模一樣疑惑的神情，連頭的側偏角度都相同。其中一個Spock開口：「我們以為你會喜歡這個禮物，Jim。」要是仔細觀察的話，會發現他的耳朵並不是尖的。

 

    Kirk衝上傳送台撲向兩個Spock，衝擊力之猛讓兩個Spock同時都伸出手扶他才穩住了Kirk的衝勢。Kirk環抱住兩個Spock大笑道：「你開什麼玩笑？我愛死了！」Kirk在兩個Spock的唇上各啄了一下，雙手分別勾住兩位Spock的手肘，拉著他們往此行的目的地走去。

 

    「你們怎麼作到的？現在可沒上次那種磁爆導致傳送器故障了。」

 

    有著尖耳的Spock開口答道：「上回我與人類的我和Scott先生一同研究造成我被一分為二的原因，再以反向工程使我回復原狀。」

 

    「嗯嗯，我讀過這部份的報告。是說你就是這麼稱呼另一個你的，人類的我？」Kirk露出打趣的神情在兩個Spock之間看來看去。而瓦肯Spock瞥了他一眼，像是不甚贊同Kirk打斷他的陳述，但他並沒有表示出來。而人類Spock接下去說道：「事後，為了避免傳送器事故再次發生，危及企業號人員的性命，我仔細研究過磁爆對傳送器造成影響的部位。」

 

    「然後你發現了以人工方式複製出相同條件的方法，主動把你自己又分裂成兩個人？」Kirk的語氣因為開心而上揚，連帶著腳下的步伐都輕快起來。

 

    人類Spock看向另一個自己，他似乎不打算進一步解釋，目光還刻意轉向不看他和Jim。很明顯的，瓦肯的自己又開始堅持擺出一副我是 _純血瓦肯人_ 的樣子。「上個月你的生日正巧碰上外交任務，沒能好好替你慶祝，所以這次作為補償——」

 

    Kirk聞言笑得更加開心。「哇喔，只是個情人節你就搞出這種陣丈，那明年你可得變出更多花樣了。」

   

    「若是你不想要這個，那麼下次我會先徵詢你的意見，以避免此類沒有新意的驚喜，ashayam。」瓦肯Spock終於開口，就算Kirk再遲鈍也聽得出來他親愛的瓦肯丈夫帶著失望的語氣。

 

    「天啊，你別誤會。我可是連做夢都會回味那次你們兩個一起操我的感覺，簡直是我這輩子經歷過最爽的性愛沒有之一。」

 

    「你的言下之意是，平常我一人並無法滿足你。」

 

    _噢，吃自己的醋的瓦肯人真可愛。_ 「少來，透過鍊結你明明就很清楚。更別說每當你把我操暈過去你可是很志得意滿，別以為我不知道。」Kirk對瓦肯人露出狡黠的笑容。「更何況我可是全銀河系唯一能在不違反單一配偶制的情況下搞3p的人，有誰拒絕得了這個？」

 

    瓦肯Spock挑眉道：「你上次就已經指出過這點，Jim。」

 

    「所以說，我真是超級幸運的，是不是？」

 

    人類Spock附和道：「我亦有同感。」

 

    ***

 

    他們來到一棟外觀極盡輝煌的建物外頭，沒有半點遲疑，Kirk領著他們往大廳走去。接待處的櫃台後是位盛裝而美豔的獵戶座女性，她一見到他們一行人隨即揚起專業的笑容。「你們好，Anteros誠摯為你們服務。」

 

    「啊，真是個好名字。」Kirk露出燦爛的客套笑容。「我有訂房。Pike，Chris Pike。」

 

    「好的，請稍等。」

 

    兩位Spock聽到Kirk所報出的名字都不約而同地揚起眉毛。 _「Pike上將可能不會很樂意知道你以他的名義在……這種地方訂房。」_

 

    _「反正他不會知道的。」_ Kirk吐了吐舌頭。 _「不然你希望我用Kirk艦長的名義嗎？雖然我是不介意過幾天媒體上出現『企業號的艦長和他的大副在Risa星上的飯店裡大戰了三天三夜沒出過房門』這種標題啦。」_ 說完還刻意眨了眨眼。

 

    _「這間飯店十分保護客戶的隱私，應當不需擔心發生此類情事。」_

   

    Kirk看向瓦肯人，他也不清楚是如何知道的，但上次就是這樣，他能分辨出是哪個Spock透過鍊結發言。 _「看樣子你做過搜尋啊，嗯？」_ Kirk調笑想道。

 

    瓦肯人的耳尖漸漸泛起綠色。 _「我只是無意間看到你的瀏覽紀錄——」_

 

    接待小姐打斷了他們無聲的交流。「這是你們的房卡，Chris。如果需要額外的特別服務可隨時透過客房服務與我們聯絡，本飯店配有眾多專業人士，各種你想得到的種族或性別都有。或是……」她曖昧地來回掃視他們三人，「我現在就帶你們到房間也行。」她討好地對看起來最好說話的Kirk笑著。

 

    人類Spock尖刻地說道：「我們不需要任何特殊服務。」他伸手抽走獵戶座人手中的房卡，而瓦肯Spock扯著Kirk的臂膀示意他們離開。被架著走的Kirk轉頭對接待小姐抱歉地笑著，還朝她揮了揮手。

 

    Anteros對Kirk拋了個飛吻，就看他的頭隨即被那位嚴肅的瓦肯人給扳回前方，似乎還說了些什麼她聽不清，只聽到那位叫作Chris的金髮甜心直呼：「你真沒禮貌耶。」 _好吧，看樣子4p是沒望了。_ 她惋惜地嘆了口氣，目光投向不遠處朝接待處走來的另一組客戶。 _也許這組有點盼頭呢。_

 

    ***

 

    雖然知道自己訂的是總統套房，但Kirk對於眼前所見的豪華程度還是有些吃驚的。客廳桌上甚至放著一盆新鮮蘋果——不是產自複製機而是真實從樹上摘下的，天知道要從地球運過來還能保持這麼新鮮得花上多少信用點。Kirk喜孜孜地抄起一顆一口咬下，吃著多汁的蘋果信步在房裡到處轉來摸去的，兩個Spock也分別審視著各種擺設的藝品和古董。雖說他們在企業號上的艙房體積也不算小，但遠不及他們身處的這個套房。光是客廳就比他們的艙房還大上一些，更別說另外的兩間起居室。

 

    往落地窗邊走去，往外一看，半個首府的景緻盡收眼底。人類Spock的聲音在他背後響起：「Jim，我沒想到你訂的是全飯店最高級的房間。」在另一頭的瓦肯人也附和道：「這想必所費不貲。」

 

    「唉呀，反正平常也沒什麼機會花錢嘛。」語句因為雙頰塞滿果肉而含糊不清，Kirk囫圇全數吞下。「快來看看我們的臥室吧。」說罷便往最大間的起居室走去。也不知道是有意還是無心，邊走還邊滋滋作響地吸吮著指頭上的汁液，渾然不覺跟在身後的兩個男人露出虎視眈眈的神情。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：Anteros是希臘神話中的情慾之神，為相愛與溫情的象徵


	2. Chapter 2

    套房豪華歸豪華，但這可是Risa星吶，在他的想像中不應該這麼平凡無奇的！但Kirk一踏入主臥室才知道他錯得離譜，不僅一角放著八爪椅（這是他第一次親眼見到），櫃子上還擺著琳瑯滿目的玩具（有些他甚至不知道作用），連見多識廣的Kirk都不免有些目瞪口呆。更別說眼前這個可能是他這輩子見過最大的床，就算他們三人以大字型平躺在上頭應該都不是問題。

 

    思及此，下腹感到一陣蠢動，Kirk轉身正想招呼他們來看，卻突然被人類Spock一把給壓在牆上堵住雙唇。雖然沒半點心理準備，他還是十分投入在這個吻裡，唔唔嗯嗯地吻了好一會，直到快沒氣才退開，卻看到瓦肯Spock已經褪下所有衣物並且折疊整齊。

 

    「哇，你們打算直接來啊？」

 

    瓦肯Spock來到他們身邊。「此行的目的不就是為了性交？」人類Spock便退到一旁也開始脫衣服。

 

    「是沒錯，但我以為……」

 

    瓦肯人不解地偏頭。但Kirk搖搖頭咧嘴而笑，雙手環住瓦肯Spock的脖頸，吻住他的薄唇。 _ 「沒什麼，我愛死了你們毫不拐彎抹角。」 _

 

    反倒是自己在緊要關頭才扭捏了起來，Kirk有些好笑地想道。感覺到赤裸的人類Spock緊貼著身後，在頸窩不停舔咬。被兩具熱辣性感的胴體包夾，Kirk迫不及待地想與Spock們肌膚相親，自己身上依舊完整的衣物瞬間成了累贅。

 

    §

 

    接收到了Jim的想法，人類Spock的雙手繞到了前頭解開他的牛仔褲，Jim也配合地蹬掉腳上的靴子，而瓦肯人抓住他的T恤下襬，三兩下Spock們就十分有默契地將他們的伴侶剝得精光。瓦肯人傾前含住Jim的下唇吸吮，雙手托住臀部讓Jim順勢將修長的雙腿環住自己的腰部。

 

    而人類Spock跪在Jim身後，由下往上著迷地看著眼前令人垂涎的景色，另一個Spock的雙手掰開了Jim的臀瓣，其中的秘景因而展露無遺。他忍不住以手指輕撫過穴口周圍細緻的皺摺，它們因受了刺激而顫動，帶動著穴口微微一開一闔地收縮著，像是在對他發出邀請。

 

    舌尖一竄進那誘人的小穴卻發現——

 

_     「Jim，你已經做過潤滑了？」 _

 

_     「當然，Jim Kirk從不打沒有準備的仗。」 _

 

    就算只透過鍊結也能清楚感受到Jim那股得意勁，一開始打算慢慢來的Spock們也就改變了主意。   
  


    §

 

    真不愧是同一個人啊，Kirk在心裡如此感嘆著。兩個Spock以完全相同的速率用舌頭毫不留情地同時操著他上下兩張嘴，一開始的前戲所帶來的快感就快多得難以承受，原本他還想循序漸進的呢，畢竟他們可是有整整三天時間來耗在這張大床上。Kirk下意識扭動著身子欲閃躲這噬人的快感，卻被兩個Spock給牢牢箝制無法動彈，只能無助地被動承受兩個Spock帶來的雙重衝擊。

 

    但瓦肯Spock卻更刻意地火上加油，空出一隻手握住了他們的陰莖一齊擼動，瓦肯人自帶潤滑的前液都抹到了他的小兄弟上，讓它硬得發痛。

 

_     「嘿！你們再這樣玩下去我馬上就要射了。」 _ Kirk忿忿地想道。

 

_     「那麼ashayam，你想怎麼來？」 _ 說話的是瓦肯Spock；而另一個Spock則以舌頭鑽得更深作為回應。

 

    好不容易推開瓦肯人的Kirk急劇地吸氣。「天啊，我快沒氣了。」他突然靈光一閃，露出個狡黠的笑容並傳送了一幅畫面給他們看。

 

    「你們倆夾得我動彈不得給了我靈感。」

 

    瓦肯人的眉毛都快飛進瀏海裡了。

 

    「比起我上次要你們一起操我的提議，我倒覺得這個十分有建設性。」Kirk看向瓦肯人。「別再嫉妒你自己了，這次是你自願的可不是意外。」

 

    而人類Spock放開了他的屁股站起身。「我同意Jim的看法。藉此機會可親身收集有關人類男性性行為的數據，於往後的交媾中能更加提昇Jim的滿意度。」

 

    瓦肯人才不甚情願地點點頭。

 

_     想必Spock已經開始後悔為什麼要搞出另一個自己來分享我了。 _ Kirk樂呵呵地腹誹著。

 

    「我已經非常滿意啦，」Kirk笑咧了嘴看向兩個Spock。「但我絕對不會拒絕我親愛的丈夫想取悅我的意圖。」

  
  


    ***

  
  


    Kirk爬向半坐臥靠在枕頭堆上的人類Spock，眼前Spock毫不扭捏地大張著腿的景象令他血脈噴張。

 

    雖說不久前他們才正式鍊結，以人類的話來說就是新婚燕爾。不過好歹他們也已經滾了五個月的床單，但至今Spock對於性事還是比較矜持的，總是直到真切地、完全地進入他之後，Spock才會拋開顧忌與自制，順從瓦肯人的本性恣意地和他做愛。

 

    不，他不是在抱怨，他一直以來對他們之間的性愛都極度滿意。他不介意大多時候都是他主動；也不介意他大多都是下面那個，Spock是他唯一信任到願意將掌控權全權交出的對象，而且他也享受Spock無微不至的服侍，Spock總是將他的感受放在第一位，並不介意自己是否有滿足到。

 

    但Jim Kirk可不是只顧自己爽的那種人，他希望Spock能跟他自己一樣投入在他們的靈肉合一中，畢竟在遠於可預見的未來中，他們只會有對方這個唯一的性伴侶對象了。

 

    也因為如此，後來他很少當上面那個。

 

    瓦肯人沒有前列腺，無法從肛交中獲得快感，他起初不知道這事，直到鍊結之後才察覺到異狀。他很感激Spock對他的用心，但他不喜歡Spock對他有所隱瞞。他寧可一輩子被瓦肯人壓在身下，也不願Spock只是為了取悅他而委屈自己。

 

    何況有了瓦肯人那瘋狂的精神雙重高潮，誰在誰體內似乎也沒多大差別，他還樂得讓Spock負責所有體力活呢。

 

    不過人類Spock可就有貨真價實的前列腺了，這是他大展身手的好機會，絕對要讓Spock也嚐嚐醉仙欲死的滋味。但也不能冷落了瓦肯人，瞧他一本正經地跪坐在一旁，一副打算認真觀摩的樣子。要是從第三者的角度看另一半和自己做愛，絕對是很新鮮的體驗，就不知道那招能不能用在他身上？一個Spock跟兩個Kirk絕對也很好玩。

 

    想必是自己臉上露出了陶醉的笑容，瓦肯人歪頭看著他，臉上的表情像是在問「你還在等什麼？」，而人類Spock已經迫不及待地自己動起手來。Kirk一手勾過瓦肯人的脖頸與他交換了個黏膩的深吻，另一手則在他雄偉的瓦肯老二上擼了兩把，蹭了滿手潤滑劑。

 

    Kirk湊到瓦肯人耳邊說：「融合我們。」

 

    由於雙方都是人類，他和人類Spock之間的鍊結相對要微弱得多。對話還可以，但並不足以直接探知對方的所感所知；而兩個Spock之間也沒有直接的鍊結，而是透過他才能三人同時利用鍊結交流。所以必須靠瓦肯Spock同時對他們倆人施以心靈融合，原本線狀的鍊結便會型塑為環狀，三人間的交流再無阻礙。

 

_     也許之後可以試著挑戰三重高潮呢 _ 。Kirk十分佩服自己總是有源源不絕的新點子。

 

    Kirk趴伏在人類Spock的雙腿間，一手握住已然昂揚的陰莖，抬眼透過睫毛瞥了對方一眼，確保人類Spock正盯著他的一舉一動，才張口緩緩吞下手中又硬又燙的肉棒。

 

    瓦肯Spock將他們三人融合在一起，同時人類Spock發出了一陣低吟，現在Kirk能夠完全同步體會到對方的感覺了。他沾著瓦肯潤滑液的手指也移到了穴口處摩挲著，雖然對這具肉體來說是第一次，但閉合的小穴輕易地就接納了Kirk的手指進去，他的食指輕柔地在緊緻的甬道裡轉動。當他碰到某個地方時，口中的老二反射性地往上頂了一下，Kirk知道他找到了敏感的那一點，他按壓著腺體的周圍，感覺到人類Spock的快感透過鍊結不斷傳來，但他還是故意問道： _ 「感覺如何？」 _

 

_     「十分新鮮。」 _

 

    有些不滿於他的語氣如此平靜無波，Kirk吞得更深直到前端卡進了會厭，故意不停地吞嚥讓軟骨持續擠壓著龜頭，同時以兩指在腸道裡分剪地開拓，這才滿意地感覺到對方原本嚴謹的思緒開始失序，而瓦肯人的呼吸也開始亂了調。

 

_     「感覺如何？」 _ 這次問的是瓦肯Spock。

 

_     「我對所有你施作於人類的我皆感同身受。」 _

 

    哇喔，那豈不是等於同時操著他們兩個嗎？這讓Kirk更起勁於嘴裡和手邊的動作，感覺到手中的雙球越來越緊繃後，才放緩了對前列腺的刺激。

 

_     「那我現在要操你了，好嗎？」 _

 

    對到了這關頭才佯裝紳士風度的Kirk，人類Spock在鍊結中對他翻了個白眼後才傳達了肯定的答覆。

 

    Kirk以早就硬到不行的老二取代手指，緩緩推進人類Spock的體內，久違地感受被炙熱濕滑的腸肉包裹的感覺真是該死的好，盡根沒入時兩人都發出長長的呻吟。Kirk不急著開始動作，傾前與人類Spock交換了個黏膩膩的深吻。看著對方臉上的潮紅已經蔓延到胸膛，於是他也低下頭好好地照顧了一下胸前兩顆紅莓，邊慢慢擺動起臀部淺淺地抽送起來。

 

    一旁的瓦肯人握住性器緊閉著眼，像是在沉浸同步感受之中，Kirk露出狡黠的笑容拉過他的手含住兩根手指就吸吮起來。瓦肯人睜開了眼眐眐地望進Kirk此時充滿魅惑的眼裡，視線又移到那對含住著他手指的鮮紅欲滴的唇瓣。他勾起手指逗弄Kirk的舌頭，在它捲住手指時又退出再進入，引出一連串含糊不清的嗚咽。

 

    Kirk的性器在人類Spock的甬道不停抽送，每每都用力擦過前列腺；而瓦肯人粗糙的指頭在他嘴裡翻攪，以與他相同的速率進出。他能感覺到兩個Spock的快感摻雜交融在一起，像滔天巨浪透過鍊結湧來，Kirk幾乎要在這噬人的過載情感之中沒頂。

 

    他還不想這麼快繳械，而他知道人類Spock也和他一樣快到了，在瓦肯Spock按他所願地加入3P前可不行。於是他放緩抽插的速率、箍住了人類Spock的根部，向瓦肯人使眼色。見Spock竟然還有些遲疑，Kirk撅起嘴。

 

_     「你再不來，今天都別想幹我了。」 _

  
    §

 

    瓦肯人眉毛挑得老高，雖然他有自信能讓Jim哭著求他，但此行的目的就為了取悅他的T’hy’la，要是在此刻忤逆他的意願反倒是不合邏輯的行為。

 

    而且如果他願意對自己承認的話，他也相當迫不及待了。瓦肯Spock來到Jim的身後，忍不住伸出手撫過對方背部因為跪趴而形成的優美弧度。

 

    另一個自己甚至以雙手罩住Jim的臀瓣將它們掰開，像是也在催促他似的。Spock扶著漲痛不已的性器抵在穴口，而那張粉嫩的小嘴像是等不及地一直收縮而含進了一部分頭部。

 

    他越過Jim的肩頭和另一個自己交換了個眼神後便一鼓作氣地衝了進去。

  
    §

 

    瓦肯人完全沒等他適應就開始律動起來，但也許是考量到現下的境況而緩緩地抽出再推入；同步帶動著Kirk深埋在人類Spock體內的老二，每一下都正好朝後者的前列腺撞去，Kirk能感覺到人類Spock原本稍稍冷卻的快感又開始逐漸蒸騰。

 

_     我想自己把Spock幹到高潮。 _ 才剛閃過這個念頭身後的瓦肯人就停了下來，Kirk明白這是把主導權交還給他的意思，便開始動了起來。

 

    瓦肯人懸著，但性器沒退出他的體內。所以Kirk抬起屁股向上頂；再往下幹進人類Spock的甬道。就這樣一上一下的，同時被幹也操著。瓦肯人還調整了角度，讓他往上的每一下都會被帶著雙脊的瓦肯老二來回擦過前列腺，三人搭配得簡直天衣無縫。

 

    Kirk明白透過他們現在的深層融合，兩個Spock正同步感受著他的所有感官；而他也接收著兩股既截然不同又相似的體驗與快感。這三重的刺激讓Kirk堅持不了太久，而他滿漲的雙球也在叫囂著要釋放，他加快了速度最終頂進了最深處迎來高潮。與此同時人類Spock也射了，濃稠的精液噴灑在他們相貼的胸膛間，因為高潮而痙攣的甬道絞緊了他，讓Kirk的射精持續射得比平常都還要多。

 

    Kirk本以為心靈融合所帶來的精神高潮早已不會令他感到驚訝了，現在才知道他錯得離譜。這高潮如此劇烈如此炫目，像是超新星在他的意識中爆開來，腦中瞬間一片空白，忘了自己是誰，身處何地，只剩下純然的滿足和快樂。

 

    渾身脫力的Kirk軟綿綿地攤在人類Spock身上，不用問也知道他對這「初體驗」有多滿足。沉浸在高潮餘韻裡的Kirk都快忘了他屁股裡還有個蠢蠢欲動的大傢伙，直到瓦肯人掐住他的胯部將他的屁股提了起來。

 

    「輪到我了。」瓦肯人如此宣告。

  
    §

 

    Jim的甬道還因方才的高潮而抽搐著，緊緊擠壓著他堅硬的性器，幸而他分泌的前液足夠讓他順暢地抽送。Spock將Jim的屁股提得更高讓他能操得更深，聽著T’hy’la口中傳來的愉悅呻吟令他更加興奮，理智被他拋到腦後，只想就這樣一遍又一遍地刺穿他的伴侶。

 

    為了避免Jim的上身不停往前滑而箍著對方的胯部，但他過於忘情而忘了控制力道，雖然Jim過於沉浸於快感而渾然不覺，瓦肯人心疼地看到他所製造出的瘀青，就著插入的姿勢帶著Jim一同倒向一旁的床上。

 

    Jim因此發出一聲驚呼。Spock以手肘撐起身子看向他的T’hy’la，那令他鍾情的藍眼睛裡閃爍著快樂的光芒，他低頭和Jim交換了個深吻後倒回他的身後，從頭到腳都緊密地貼在一起。

 

    瓦肯人抬起Jim的腿又開始律動起來。因為姿勢的變化使其腸道變得更加緊窄，Spock的臀部聳動得更加賣力。呻吟與肉體拍擊聲交織充斥了整個房間。

  
    §

 

    Jim躺在一旁面向著他，總是清澈的虹膜現因深陷情慾之中而顯得迷茫，令人類Spock感到心蕩神馳。剛才第一次體驗到前列腺高潮的滋味而有些欲振乏力，對這純人類才能有的體驗感到新鮮之際，在見到Jim眉眼間盡帶著媚態的樣子後，又恨不得自己還是沒有不應期的瓦肯人。

 

    平時交媾時他都將取悅Jim放在第一順位，而十分留意著接收對方透過鍊結傳來的反饋；但在他自己都投入得把理性和邏輯都拋到了腦後之際，只能分神控制自己別得過激傷害了他的T’hy’la。

 

    所以從第三者的角度觀看Jim與他自己間的性愛是極具啟發性的經驗。

 

    在另一個自己忘情操著Jim的同時，他能將Jim臉上所有細微的變化盡收眼底。以往曾有過Jim會不會雖然感到難受，卻因顧慮他的感後而選擇隱瞞的想法。但現在看Jim即使被一個純種瓦肯人被堪稱粗暴地操幹，臉上也只有純然的享受而無一絲痛苦的跡象。

 

    他何德何能得以擁有如此完美無暇的人類作他的伴侶？

  
    人類Spock情不自禁地低下頭在Jim的臉上落下星星點點的輕吻。在另一個自己的精神高潮有如海嘯一般透過融合湧來之時，他覆上了Jim那對豐潤的唇瓣，將其染上哭腔的尖叫盡數吞下。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

    過了極其滋潤的三天後，Kirk和兩位Spock前往傳送站，準備回到他們枯燥乏味（只有Kirk如此認為）的巡弋任務中。據剛才收到的Sulu的報告，絕大多數船員都已經回到他們的崗位了，大家都等著他們親愛的艦長與大副登艦。

 

    而極為認真負責的企業號大副本來是想在兩個標準時前就先回到企業號作準備的，但在他們誘人且赤裸的伴侶使出渾身解數的情況下，硬是拖到了最後一刻才辦好退房手續。而替他們服務的依舊是那位美豔的獵戶座女性，她以曖昧中帶著了然的眼神掃視著Kirk，惹得瓦肯人發出不滿的低咆聲。

 

    當他們三人在企業號傳送室成型時，Kirk沒想到的是迎接他們的是滿臉怒容的醫官。

 

    「嗨，Bones。才三天不見就這麼想我啊。」Kirk對他露出在Dr McCoy來看只能以不要臉形容之的笑容。

 

    「你讓兩個Spock操了你整整三天嗎？」Dr McCoy咬牙切齒地，每個字像是從牙縫中擠出來的。

 

    兩個Spock聽見如此不加修飾的詞語同時挑起了眉。

 

    「哎唷，不要說得那麼白嘛，顧慮一下我身為艦長的形象。」

 

    Kirk笑得在Dr McCoy看來是如此恬不知恥，令他怒火中燒，便以迅雷不及掩耳的態勢掏出無針注射器就在Kirk脖子上扎了兩針。

 

    Kirk捂著脖頸大叫：「靠，Bones，我又沒怎樣，你這是在鬧哪齣？」

 

    「我看你屁股早被操爛了，跟我到醫療灣作一次全身檢查。」

 

    「Spock是全宇宙最不可能傷害我的人好嗎。」

    「我們絕對不會做出傷害Jim的事。」

 

    三人異口同聲道。Kirk得意地向Dr McCoy努努下巴，傳達著「你看吧，你看吧。」的訊息。

 

    「他媽的我才不管，」Dr McCoy指向兩個Spock。「你們去給我變回來，不然我會親手殺掉你們其中一個。全宇宙有個尖耳哥布林由著這臭小子胡鬧就夠多了！」

 

    兩位Spock對覷了眼，繼續惹氣頭上的醫官並非明智之舉。「我們本就打算一回到艦上就回復原狀。」

 

    最後他們兩人只能目送Dr McCoy惡狠狠地揪著Kirk到醫療灣去了，試著忽略他們的伴侶透過鍊結不停傳來的求救。

  
    企業號的日常今天依舊上演著。

 

 


End file.
